How to Play Your Dragon
by superredhead27
Summary: Cattail needs a guard dragon, everybody has one! A timberjack might do, or a monstrous nightmare. But she ends up finding more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Cattail's two long dark braids swung back and forth like willow branches in a rough wind as she marched through the forest. Her determined feet undermined her purpose. Each loud thump of sheep- hide boot on leaves and twigs echoed through the dim woods, alerting any nearby creatures with any sense to her presence.

The island of Kreel had only recently stopped fearing dragons, instead of cowering in stone hovels at any sign of the flying beasts, Kreels citizens started to respect dragons, capturing and taming them. Already four of the other sheep- herders had guard dragons protecting their flocks from other thieving dragons. Cattail was beginning to understand that not all dragons stole. Dragons guarded. And she was going to have one.

Her trek had begun. Everyday she left her sheep to the care of her sister, Ekara, and ventured into the woods with rope, her sharpest knife, and a dragon's favorite food, mutton.

Thus far, Cattail had seen twelve terrible terrors, two small; a stumbling woodstalker, wouldn't be fast enough in the open fields; one nadder, who ad gotten away from Cattail twice; and one dragon she didn't recognize but had disappeared as soon as she got close. Cattail knew what dragon she wanted, a timberjack. It's gigantic, wicked sharp wings would give even the boldest thief second thoughts about flying off with _her_ sheep.

So, march she would, into the depths of the woods to find a timberjack. It would be easier, she thought, if Ekara would help me. The extra pair of eyes to spot any sliced trees, the extra pair of hands to wrangle the long neck. The job would have been twice as easy. But Ekara was still scared of dragons. Big baby, Cattail thought.

A shrill sound pierced the still forest. Cattail jumped and close her mouth over a scream. Then, she froze, drawing her knife. Maybe it was a timberjack. Birds were flying away from the shriek, Cattail faces what they fled, head on.

After half a mile of uphill climbing, Cattail finally found evidence of a dragon. Light streamed into the forest where three huge pines had been destroyed. Not so much sliced but burnt and blackened, hacked and scattered. Rips and chunks were missing almost as if attacked by the teeth of an angry dragon. Sweet swan spit, this dragon must be ferocious! Perfect, Cattail chucked to herself.

For the next four hours Cattail searched for the dragon that mauled the trees; but as the light dimmed, she turned down the mountain for home.

With each step, the trees thinned revealing rolling hills and grasslands. Smoke drifted up from a small stone house, Ekara making dinner, Cattail thought with relief. Hunting had left her stomach grumbling with discontent. Just as she reached the stairs leading to the house , Cattail heard the familiar but concerning cry of a sheep in trouble. Hunger forgotten, she looked to the sound. No sheep in sight. But there was the noise again, coming from around the ridge. Cattail broke into a sprint, she was not losing a sheep to thieves, human or dragon. As she ran around the side of the mountain, Cattail came face to face with a dragon.

Gasping, Cattail stepped backwards in surprise and tripped on a loose stone. She fell. The dragons orange eyes were wide in surprise; then, they sparkled mischievously. With a wiggle and a leap, the dragon hopped over Cattail and made a break for the woods.

Cattail lay still for a few seconds, catching her breath. The sheep's desperate cry cleared her head. She could still save that sheep. Scanning the land, Cattail spotted a fluffy white sheep butt sticking out of a scraggly bush. She sighed in relief, the sheep didn't look injured, just stuck.

Forgetting the dragon, Cattail got down on her knees, and hummed softly to the sheep, which calmed at her mistress's the thorny branches out of the way with her shoulders, she tugged the sheep backwards. Protesting, the sheep squirmed and squealed, lashing out with her hind legs. "Ouch" Cattail yipped as one cloven hoof scratched her chin. Again Cattail hummed a few notes and soon the ewe was free.

Cattail diligently checked the ewe for damage but only found a few scrapes and no broken bones. That's way too lucky, Cattail thought to herself, after being chased by a dragon? No injuries? The dragon had definitely been here. It's clawprints followed the hoofprints perfectly, then they passed the bush. Maybe the sheep had been hidden enough in the branches that the dragon passed right by? That didn't seem likely. It must have gotten scared at the sound of my footprints, she thought proudly. Ha! Who needs a guard dragon. Cattail smiled then shook her head, braids flapping wildly. She defiantly needed a guard dragon.

"Cattail!" Ekara's voice rang out across the dark landscape. The sun had set behind a hill, Ekara was probably sick with worry. Cattail jogged back home, the ewe only a few steps behind.

"Where have you been?" Ekara asked as soon as Cattail ducked through the stone threshold. "I was getting seriously worried Cattail. What is a dragon… I can't even think about it. C'mon, don't go out tomorrow." Ekara looked pleadingly at her little sister.

At first glance, they didn't look related. Ekara had sandy hair in long ponytails, woven through with skillfully dyed wool ribbons. Her eyes were light blue instead of brown. But both had the same freckled button noses and round, rosy cheeks.

"Oh! Oh, are you bleeding?"

Cattail hugged her sister tight, she was always so worried, so cautious.

"Calm down, okay?" Cattail said quietly but forcefully. "A sheep got out of the pen or something. I had to get her out of a bush, silly thing kicked me in a panic. Really, it's nothing." No way was Cattail going to mention a dragon so close to home. The wooden sheep pen was tinder to a dragon with a mutton craving.

"Oh" Ekara sighed, taking a deep breath. "I thought I counted them all, that's my fault Cattail. Sorry, heh." Ekra forced a short laugh. "I was freaking out and it was my stupid mistake all along." Her voice grew serious again. "This is why I need you here watching the sheep, it's just not my… strength."

Cattail pressed her lips together. Ekara had a point, Cattail was a better shepherd, Ekara was a better, well, almost everything else. Spinning, weaving, knitting, cooking, cleaning, talking to people.

"No Ekara, We'll lose everything without a dragon to protect us. Soon our flock will be the only one without protection, the weak link, easy pickings for wild dragons."

"Wild dragons? As if there's another kind!" Ekara said, digging up an old argument. "We can't trust them to protect us, not after wha-"

"Just try Ekara" Cattail broke in, "try, trust _me_ -"

"Ugg! Stop! Dinner's on the fire. I'm going to bed." Ekara climbed the ladder to the loft. She looked so tired. "I hope you're here to watch the sheep tomorrow, because I won't be."

"Ekara!"

"Goodnight."

Cattail scrunched her nose angrily, her mood was ruined. Although Ekara was an excellent cook, the meal tasted like dust. After dinner, Cattail sat by the fire staring into the flames, too nervous to go upstairs and face Ekara's wrath.

Left with her thoughts, she pondered over the dragon she had seen today. It hadn't been huge , only just bigger than a gronkle, but definitely not a gronkle. It was green, light green with some darker green and spines all over! Spines from nose to tail tip, even the wings edges were zig -zagged. Not the razor sharp wings of a timberjack , or the long neck and thin snout for that matter. This dragon had four muscled legs, a thick neck, and a large head. Really expressive eyes too. Not malicious. Her last thought before she fell asleep was this: He didn't even hurt the sheep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rays stretched over the grassy hills, turning the green a shimmering gold. The shadow of the mountain stretched as well, turning the green a deep purple. It moved slowly across the mountain and slowly lifted up from the small stone house, allowing the sun to peek in the window and hit Cattail's closed eyes. The light woke her and for a moment she imagined the green dragon was breathing yellow fire right at her. She raised a hand over her eyes, blinking wildly. No, not a dragon, just the sun. Whew.

Cattail rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, yawning. She could hear Ekara snoring above her and the sheep, wide awake, clamoring to be let loose in the hills of green, gold, and purple.

But Cattail couldn't let them out just yet. Cattail grabbed her bag and headed for the village, a girl on a mission.

"Morning Cattail," a deep voice called from the forge.

"Morning Oak, can't talk, things to do," Cattail yelled as she whisked by. She didn't stop until she reached the looming doors of the great hall. Still panting, she yanked on the door with all her might. It slowly creaked open, laughing at her weakness. She stuck her tongue out at the door before slipping through. Inside was dark as night, the torches unlit. But Cattail knew what she was looking for, the Book of Dragons, on the table in the far corner with the precious few other books the village had. Cattail gingerly picked up the leather, soft with use, and placed it in her bag. Success. Cattail shimmied back out the door, straining to shut it.

"Cattail"

"Ah!" Cattail jumped and whipped around, facing the last person Cattail needed to see. A man with a full black beard and curly shoulder length hair. Chief Splitclaw. Dragon dung, caught in the act.

"What's in your bag, Cattail?" The chief said crossing his arms.

"The Book of Dragons, chief," Cattail lowered her eyes in shame. "I came across a dragon I'm unsure of and need some info to protect my flock."

"Ah," the chief smiled knowingly, "a noble reason, but as you know, the book can;t leave the great hall."

"But chief!" Cattail protested.

"You heard me," Chief Splitclaw's bushy eyebrows drew together, "we only have the one copy, and now Ushin and Wren want to fill in what they've learned from their nadder and snaptrapper. So," he gestured back to the doors. "Put it back." Each word drawn out nice and slow.

Double dragon dung.

Cattail groaned as she put the book back and groaned as she closed the heavy doors of the great hall, groaned extra loud as she passed Chief Splitclaw and groaned to herself all the way home.

Cattail did watch the sheep that day, strumming her lyre discordantly. it Cara stayed inside, pleased with herself. And when Wren's snaptrapper flew overhead, Cattail didn't even raise her eyes. but by afternoon, Cattail's disappointment had dissipated and her old determination set back in strong.

She couldn't read while watching the sheep, she would watch the sheep while reading.

"Afternoon Cat-" Oak did a double take, wiping the sweat from his eyes. "Thors Hammer Cattail!"

"Afternoon Oak, can't talk, things to do." Yah, like keeping her eyes on all 62 of her sheep running through the village square. Fluffy had ducked down a side street and Sprintz was way too far ahead of the group. Some loud chords from her lyre got their attention. Cattail had trained her music to mean one thing, treats, and the sheep's ears perked visibly and the sounds she made. Now leading instead of herding Cattail counted as one, two, and 62 sheep squeezed through the doors of the great hall, and Cattail never miscounted.

She dumped her bag of clover on the ground for the sheep and made her way over to the books. For the second time that day, she gingerly picked up the Book of Dragons, stroking the soft leather. She only had about an hour before the sheep got too restless. Moving to a table under a window Cattail began scanning the tale of contents. By it's looks it could be sharp class, she turned there first. Page after page, no luck. Maybe boulder class? Page after page, no luck. Grunting in frustration, she randomly flipped through the pages. Shimmer serpent, no. Skrill, no. Raging wirlwing, no. Fireworm, no. Screaming thornspike, bingo! The sketch showed a brown dragon covered head to tail tip with spines breathing a swirling column of flames. Scorch class.

"Screaming thornspikes are more dangerous than they first appear," she read aloud. "Not only are their bodies fortified with spines but their fire can burn at any temperature they desire." It ended there, without the traditional, extremely dangerous, hide your sheep. "That's it!" Cattail sighed, this dragon had no other warnings? No "kill on sight"? No "tortures its victims"? This dragon was not the one in the woods, the one that destroyed those trees, it would not be fierce enough to protect her flock. Too bad, it had looked easy enough to catch. She slammed the book shut. Back to square one.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Cattail could see Ekara had calmed down. Knitting and weaving had that effect on her. Cattail had the courage to ask for the day off.

"Why, so you can chase dragons?" Ekara said stiffly.

"No, so," Cattail thought quickly, "so I can study them. But, the Book of Dragons 'must stay in the great hall, as you know'" Cattail did her best Chief Splitclaw impression, Ekara giggled.

"Mmmm, I guess I can try watching the sheep again." Ekara said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Cattail pumped her fists in the air. "You're my favorite sister."

Forget studying, Cattail thought as she prepared for her trek in the mountains. Some bread, some cheese, an apple. Don't forget rope, a knife, and… Cattail paused. She didn't want to bring her lyre; but if Ekara lost more sheep having it on her might prevent another kick to the face. It was worth the extra weight. She strapped it to her back.

Hours later she regretted bringing that stupid, freakishly heavy, super cumbersome lyre. The sun slipped through the leafy trees, hitting the damp earth and creating a forest wide oven of humid air that smelled of dirt and worms. The musical sound of a happy little brook called to Cattail, giving her the energy to spring forward towards the noise.

Once she reached the clear water, she drank gratefully, splashing her hot face with the cool liquid. Quenched, she lay against a mossy tree trunk, swinging the lyre onto her lap, it didn't feel so heavy anymore.

Plucking absent-mindedly she sang:

 _I dreamt a dream last night,_

 _Of silk and fine fur_

Schreeeeech! Cattail dropped the lyre as blue fire blasted over the stream. That thornspike was back. Across the stream fro Cattail, his eyes glowed, his tail swishing back and forth over fallen leaves. For a moment neither moved. Then Cattail slowly bent to pick up her lyre, it was her most precious possession. Her finger brushed a string and the resulting vibration broke the silence. _Plink_ went the lyre. The dragon smiled a beaky grin and roared again, purple fire accompanying a screech that sounded an uncannily similar to the note of the lyre string. The fire was so hot, Cattail stepped back a few feet. Curious… but no time for this. Her heart was set on a bigger dragon. Timberjack may have been an unreachable goal but nightmare, those were still in play. Runa's family had a nightmare. No more distractions.

Spinning on her heel Cattail marched away, leaving the dragon to sing it's silly songs. After a few minutes, Cattail felt lighter than she had all day, it must have been the right decision to ditch the dragon. Still plenty of daylight and no heavy lyre to weigh her down. Oh Duck Droppings! Her lyre, it wasn't on her back. Cattail's stomach dropped. She couldn't lose that lyre, it had been her father's. She zipped around, trying to remember in which direction the stream was. Then she heard it, the thornspike's singing. Not that dragon! If any harm came to the instrument she would never forgive herself, and Ekara? She would be devastated.

Cattail burst back into the clearing with the brook to a strange sight. The thornspike hovering over the lyre softly plucking the strings. Amazed, Cattail paused. Then the dragon, overcome with excitement plucked too hard and too suddenly with his sharp claw.

"No!" Cattail screamed.

The dragon turned, surprised at the fury behind the voice.

"No" Cattail fearlessly charged the dragon, grabbed the lyre, and ran, sobs threatening to choke her.

As the woods thinned so did Cattail's tears. She wiped her cheek, sniffing loudly and gathering her bearings. How was she going to explain this to Ekara? Preoccupied, Cattail had not heard the thumps of heavy feet following her home. Now, as she collected herself she began to suspect. She spun around and although she didn't see the thornspike, she could hear him. Not very sneaky.

"Go away!" She shouted angrily, then continued home. After all, she had a lyre to fix. As the house came into view, Cattail saw Ekara on the steps talking to, dragon dung, the chief. If she could only hide back in the woods, but, double dragon dung, they were waving her over.

Suddenly, Ekara screamed and ran into the house. Chief crossed his arms. Cattail didn't even look over her shoulder. If that lyre ruining, noisy little troll had followed her again… Cattail didn't have enough time to think of a proper threat. Chief Splitclaw was staring down at her from under those bushy eyebrows. His wolf fur cape made him look even more intimidating. Cattail swallowed.

"Cattail," Chief said. Why did everybody say her name as if she was some silly little kid?

"Yes sir," Cattail said respectfully, deciding to play it safe.

"Yesterday you were at the great hall, yes?"

"Yes sir"

"Trying to steal the Book of Dragons?"

Just agree, Cattail thought to herself, no use worsening whatever punishment was coming her way.

"Yes sir"

"When I went back there today, I found something rather unpleasant."

"What sir?"

"Sheep droppings, a whole hallful of sheep droppings."

"Oh" Busted.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Umm, well, maybe, they were my sheep."

"I thought so"

Oh boy, now I was gonna get it.

"Well, as you know, we clean up the messes we make, especially in public places. You are responsible for those sheep, I shouldn't need to tell you that. I expect the great hall to be as it was by tomorrow afternoon."

"But-"

A glare shut Cattail's mouth.

"Yes sir"

"Ekare will have to watch the sheep and that dragon. Don't bring them into town again." The chief sighed as if he couldn't believe he was explaining something so obvious. "You and your sister want to be treated like adults, so I allow you to live alone and tend your flocks. So tend them. At least it seems like your dragon hunt is over."

"Yes sir" No way was I arguing with Splitclaw now, even if my dragon hunt was far from over. Now I had to get rid of a dragon and then find a new one.

"Good" Conversation over. Tomorrow would be a rotten day.

Cattail looked at the dragon with rage in her eyes.

"You"

That took the smile right off the dragon's face, replacing it with nervous guilt. Finally, Cattail thought, some remorse.

"Look what you did" she said, displaying the broken lyre. Now the dragon lowered his head in shame. Cattail stiffened, is this how she had looked to the chief yesterday at the great hall? She had tried to sneak the book out, knowing it was wrong. Would she chastise this dumb beast for an honest mistake? No.

Already the dragon felt he was off the hook, his energy turned back on. Staring at the dragon, his tail waving back and fort, Cattail realized she would never be rid of him, or his ample happiness. Ample. Amp. That's what she would call him. And she would make a guard dragon out of him yet!


	4. Chapter 4

"Down" Three of the four heads of the snaptrapper lowered as the dragon crouched. One of the four seemed lost in thought.

"Cosmos, you too" Wren said. At his name Cosmos obeyed.

"Good boys" Wren crooned to them and threw a fish toward each head in turn. Their three- way jaws snapped the treat up.

"Okay, now fly!" Wren through his hands into the air. With a joyful roar, the dragon pushed off ground and did a lap around the sheepfold. Cattail couldn't believe her eyes, none of the sheep panicked. That was something her own sheep were still learning. Cattail had come to Wren as soon as she finished cleaning the great hall. He had been the first to train a dragon on Kreel, a snaptrapper, Cosmos, Jupiter, Caelo, and Justil. He knew the most about dragons, but boy, did he make sure the village knew it.

"See, Cattail? You have to give them what they want when they do something you want." Wren coached.

"That's the problem," Cattail sighed. "I swear Amp never eats! He's never touched the mutton I've prepared. I've tried fish, yak, venison, even a rat. It's like the sun gives him energy."

"That's impossible" Wren said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that," Cattail snapped. "That's why I said 'like.'"

Wren shrugged his shoulders and let out a shrill whistle. Jupiter turned his head and yammered for the others attention. Soon the snaptrapper was back alongside Wren.

At least that was something Amp had no struggle with. At the slightest whistle, hum, or pluck from the lyre, you could count on Amp showing up, tail wagging, tongue rolling out his mouth. But he sure didn't stick around long; Ekara made sure of that. If Amp was with the sheep, Ekara was inside. In fact, Ekara wasn't talking to Cattail nearly as much and when was the last time she had smiled? Cattail felt torn. Why was Ekara being so stubborn? So cowardly?

"Thanks Wren" Cattail said dashing back to her fields, she couldn't leave Ekara alone with the sheep too long.

Trotting up the hill, Cattail looked out across the green sea. Not one sheep in sight. Cattail smelled trouble, and it's name was Amp. Luckily, Cattail's lyre was on her. She played Amps favorite song. A song a nonsense words that started slow and got faster with each repeat. That should bring Amp running.

Now to find those sheep. It made sense to talk to Ekara first. Without missing a beat, Cattail strode towards the house, ready to face whatever she would find.

Ekara was sitting in front of the fire, weaving a new rug to sell. She seemed calm.

"Hey," Cattail said. Ekara didn't look up.

"Do you know what happened to the sheep?"

Ekara stopped weaving. "Cattail, you invited a dragon onto our land, and you are asking what happened to our sheep."

Cattail knew Amp would never eat one of their flock, he seemed to like the fluffy creatures. And he never ate the mutton she served him. Holding her anger back Cattail responded, "But it is your job to watch the sheep. We're a team remember? I can't always be out there, you can't always be in here."

Cattail must have sounded angrier than she meant to because tears were welling up in Ekara's blue eyes.

"Monkey milk," she cursed. "Hey, we'll find the sheep-"

"It's not that" Ekara said, hiccuping.

"What then?" Cattail asked. "I know I'm not spending as much time with you as I should be, but training Amp takes study."

As soon as Cattail mentioned Amp, Ekara sobbed harder.

"You never listen to me! I don't want that dragon around!"

Cattail took a step backwards. She knew Ekara had felt strongly about no guard dragons but if she could only see what Amp could become…

The beginnings of an idea were forming in Cattails mind when one of Amps crazy solos rang out over the hills. There he is, Cattail thought, what took him so long? Without answering Ekara's emotional statement, Cattail jumped out the door to meet Amp.

She met more than Amp, once outside. Smiling, she called to Ekara, "come out here! I want you to see this."

Cautiously Ekara peeked out the front door and gasped. Amp was trotting up to the sheep pen, leading one, two, 62 sheep behind him. Cattail ran over to the pen, reaching it first she sprinkled clover on the ground, the sheep's reward for listening to the music.

"How's that for a guard dragon?" Cattail whooped. "Who's a good boy?" She sang to Amp. His tail swished happily. Cattail turned to see Ekara, still surprised, in the doorway.

"He didn't eat one, Ekara, not a single one! Even Wren had problems with Justil snagging a sheep here and there. But not Amp, the led the sheep home." Cattail looked her sister in the eyes. "Ekara, please, please, please, give Amp a chance to stay here. I want you to feel safe. But, please, try."

Ekara broke the stare, looked down and closed her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.


End file.
